


A Hobbit Surprise - or- Don't make me fall in Love with you

by MartinChristopher



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cumbersmaug, During The Hobbit, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hobbitset, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Surprises, bilbo baggins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinChristopher/pseuds/MartinChristopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on true moments.</p><p>On Martins very last day on the Hobbitset he gets a surprise.<br/>Someone is visiting him - just him - a long flight around the world just for a little acting Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>There's more than just that lovely gesture of a friend.<br/>But will it turn out as great as Martin hoped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobbit Surprise - or- Don't make me fall in Love with you

Today was the last day of the principal photography of The Hobbit, at least for Martin.  
Martin had been sitting in the Make-Up Trailer for almost two hours this morning – as always. Almost two hours of sitting in a chair to become a Hobbit, to become The Hobbit – Bilbo Baggins. A curly wig; fake, spikey ears; hairy feet; a lot of make up, and the Bilbo Baggins clothes.  
It had been a long time, a long time in New Zealand. In between he had been in the UK for shooting Sherlock Season 2, he had been at home at the Christmas time, he had shot Fargo.  
But today was his last day of the principal photography of the last of the three Hobbit movies.  
He wasn’t sad about it. He always loved to say goodbye, then that means, the post production would begin; all the work they had done would become a movie, they could show to the waiting audience. And that was great, that was the goal of every work, that the audience was able to see a movie, a television film, a series, whatever. So it wasn’t bad to finish a project.  
Nevertheless, he would miss all the people.

At the moment they shot Martins last scene, the very last one – until he would probably come back for some pick ups – and then there would be another very last scene.  
He was standing in the huge hall of the set, it was loud as always, a lot of people were there; a lot of cameras, cables, lights, other technical things; a bit of a set he was standing on and a bit of a green screen.  
He was leaning against one of the pillars - in his hand a hazelnut.  
Peter was talking over his microphone, was giving him orders, was talking about things he wanted Martin to do.

He was totally into his role, was taking the advice and the orders of Peter; but as he heard the voice again, he wrinkled his forehead irritated, he turned his head around, looked confused and irritated.  
Someone was impersonating Peter Jackson.

“That’s fantastic, Martin.” A familiar voice said. ”Now, if you could just pretend you’ve got your little winky in your hand we could call it a wrap.”  
Martin needed to smile widely, of course he recognized that voice, that deep and lovely boyish voice.  
Benedict.  
His heart raced like mad, immediately.  
What the fuck was he doing here? – Martin thought. This man should be on the other side of the planet earth, thousands of kilometers apart from him.

He turned his head around, again in the direction of Peter’s black tent.  
“It’s like This Is Your Life.” He smiled with a warm voice. “Oh, I know who that is!” Martin beamed and bit his lower lip. He was smiling and beaming like mad. “It’s the guy who played Smaug, what’s his name? Oh, he’s fantastic!” He said satisfied.  
“Helloooooo.” Ben said as satisfied as Martin.  
He had come out of Peter’s tent, walked towards Martin, with a beaming boyish smile.  
“Hello.” Martin smiled happily.

He walked towards Ben as well.  
And when he reached him, he wrapped his arms around him, hugged him tightly and squeezed his shoulder.  
They broke apart for a brief moment before they hugged each other again.  
“Ben.” He murmured satisfied, happy and surprised.  
Ben hugged him even tighter, smiled widely.  
“Hello little Martin.”  
They broke apart for a brief moment, smiled at each other broadly.

Martin couldn’t trust his eyes, he just needed to hug him again.  
And that was what he was doing, he hugged him again – tightly around his neck.  
“Fuck.” Martin murmured.  
He couldn’t stop beaming, he was just too happy to see one of his closest friends, the one he had the biggest and deepest chemistry with – since they had first met. It had been like love at first sight, even so they were just close friends.  
Ben smiled as well, rubbed across Martins back.  
“I’m happy too, to see you, Martin. You look dashing as always.” He said cheekily.  
Martin grinned, didn’t let him go, just hung in that embrace.  
“Thanks. You as well... with your curly hair.” Martin said charmingly.  
Ben smirked against his ear, he could literally feel it.

“I didn’t want to disturb you guys, but we aren’t done with that scene.” Peter said with a grin through his microphone. “So, I need Bilbo on the set with his hazelnut and Smaug can come back to my cozy tent.”  
“Annoying workaholic boss.” Martin whispered into Ben’s ear.  
They broke apart and laughed.  
“True.” Ben said. He squeezed Martin’s shoulder. “Have fun, I will watch you.” He smiled.  
“Don’t leave before I’m done here.”  
“I wouldn’t dare.” Ben winked with a smile, patted Martin’s upper arm.  
Martin nodded with a smile and a blink.

Ben walked back to Peter’s tent, and while Martin was working an hour, Ben was watching him over the monitors in Peter’s tent.  
Martin was excited and motivated even more, to called it a wrap. He just couldn’t believe that Ben was here. And he didn’t even know why he was here.

He didn’t waste any time, when Peter said that he was done with his scene. He walked straight to the black tent, walked into it, pulled Ben out of the armchair, in which he was sitting, and hugged him again.  
He was so happy to see him, he just couldn’t hold back these hugs.  
Ben hugged him back, pulled him into his arms, hugged him tightly and tenderly.  
He didn’t know how long they had hugged in the tent, but it must have been a while, because Peter cleared his throat in a slightly uncomfortable way – after probably a too long and intimate hug.

After another almost three hours, Martin had left the set with Benedict. Tomorrow, before he would get to the airport, he would say goodbye properly.  
He had been driving to the hotel with Benedict, and they were standing in Martins room right now.

The Bilbo hair was gone, as well as the spikey ears and the hairy feet. Martin just stood there with a jeans and a dark sweater; Benedict still in his grey jacket, the blue-grey shirt, the white T-Shirt, his dark red trouser and his white sneakers.  
“I will hug you again. Now.” Martin said with a big smile on his face.  
Ben chuckled and opened his arms for him.  
“Come here.” Ben said warmly.

Martin smiled and closed the distance.  
Ben wrapped his arms around him, tenderly and softly.  
Martin wrapped his arms around his back, one hand wandered to the back of Ben’s head, pushed him down a bit, so he could reach his ear.  
“Ben... what are you doing here?” Martin whispered softly.  
“I wanted to surprise you, Martin. I’m here because of you.” Ben whispered back.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No, I’m not. I’m serious. I came here just for you.”  
“That have to be a 25 hour trip. And such a thing you’re doing for your rude and small colleague.” Martin mumbled into Ben’s hear, still hugging him, not willing to let him go.  
“Yes, and no. Yes, it was an almost 25 hour trip. But I did it for someone else. I didn’t want to miss the last day of my really talented colleague, and my really charming and adorable friend Martin.”  
Martin swallowed, he bit his lip, hugged him tighter.  
“I didn’t want to miss your last day... and I missed you pretty much. And because I have a few days off, I thought I could come to New Zealand, to surprise you, to be with you on your last day... and to assuage my longing for you.” 

Martin swallowed again, and he bit his lip again, and would he have been able to hug Ben tighter he would have done it. But he clung at him at would his life depend on that hug. It wasn’t possible to hug him more, even so he wanted it.  
“Don’t make me fall in love with you.” Martin whispered into Benedicts ear, his eyes were closed, his heart was racing.  
Ben’s hand ran into Martin’s hair at the back of the head.  
“Would I be able to make you fall in love with you?” Ben whispered back.  
“Would you like it, if you could make me fall in love with you?” Martin breathed against Benedict’s ear.  
“Yes,... then I wouldn’t be the only one who fell in love with his Sherlock and Hobbit colleague and his friend.” Ben mumbled.  
Martin’s heart pounded against his rib cage, he could feel, that Benedict swallowed hard. And he was swallowing hard as well.  
He cleared his throat.  
“You didn’t need to make me fall in love with you. I already am in love with you.” Martin confessed with a whisper.

He broke apart, just a bit, to be able to look at Ben. He cupped Ben's cheek with one hand.  
“Have you come here... to tell me, that you love me?” Martin muttered, locked eyes with Benedict.  
Ben nodded, one could feel the faster heartbeat, the beaming eyes.  
“Well, yes. Yes,... I’m here to see you, I’m here to spend a few hours with you... and I’m here to tell you, that I’ve fallen in love with you.”  
“Wow.” Martin gasped. “Wow... Ben.” He licked his lip, bit it. His heart pounded like mad, his stomach tingled, his eyes beamed. “I think that’s the moment where we should kiss.” He whispered.

Both men bit their lips, looked at each others lips, before they locked eyes again. 

Insecurity.

“A try? Just a try... to see if it works out, to see what will happen? Just a try, that didn’t change our friendship and chemistry when it didn’t work out?” Martin whispered warmly.  
“Just a try.” Ben nodded gently.

Insecurity became more secure.

Martins thumb caressed across Bens cheek, whose hand lay on Martin’s nape, the other one cupped his cheek.  
They closed the distance between them, slowly, with no hurry. And their eyes fluttered shut as well – slowly and with no hurry.  
They cupped their lips, kissed each other slowly and carefully, just a little peck. Another soft and tender peck, just a brief moment, before they kissed each other properly, slowly, and with no hurry.

 

A finger nudged his ear, tickled it.  
Martin shivered.  
He blinked a few times, wrinkled his forehead.  
The finger nudged his ear again. He could hear a deep chuckle.  
Martin turned his head around, faced Ben, who was sitting next to him.  
“God, where have you been? I asked you several times if you want to have a second glass of wine, and I said your name, probably a thousand times.” Ben grinned.  
Martin blinked again, turned his head to the television.  
Advertisement.  
He turned his head back to Benedict, scanned him.  
“Sorry. Um, yes to the second glass of wine.”

Ben grinned, bent forward and took the bottle of wine. He poured some of the red wine into Martins glass, his own was still half full. He turned around again, handed Martin the glass, and smiled lovingly.  
“Thanks.” Martin smiled tenderly.  
“So, honey, where have you been?  
Martin smiled even wider, pointed with his finger to the television.  
The advertisement had switched again into The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies.  
“I was just in Middle-Earth with a hazelnut, love.” Martin beamed to Ben.  
“Oh,... I remember that day.” Ben beamed as well.  
“Great day.”  
“Absolutely”

Martin beamed, the glass was still in his hand, but he hadn’t sipped yet. He looked to Ben, scanned his face, his lips, his eyes. He licked his lips, locked eyes with Benedict.  
The deep blue was beaming into the warm green-golden eyes.  
“Is that the moment we should kiss?” Ben whispered with a wink.  
“Since when do you reconvenes to ask, if you could kiss me?” Martin whispered.  
“Just repeated your lines a bit. Just come here and kiss me, darling.” Ben smiled tenderly.

Martin grinned softly, he leaned in and gave Benny a peck on his nose. He smiled warmly at him, and Ben returned it.

They closed their eyes, cupped each others lips and kissed each other slowly and lovingly. Their lips parted, their tongues explored each other, as if it would be their first shared kiss. Just slowly, carefully, with no hurry.  
Ben’s hand ran gently into Martin’s grey and dark-blonde hair, he let slip the soft strands through his fingers. It was a joy, and he loved to do that.

They didn’t let each other go, kissed each other softly, and Martin cupped Ben's cheek with his free hand, the thumb caressed Benedicts clean shaven cheek tenderly.  
Their tongues danced with each other in harmony, they tasted each other, like a million times before, and nevertheless it felt like they would kiss each other for the first time.  
The kiss was pure love, and said more than any words at the moment. It said more than just:  
I love you.  
It said:  
I will be with you forever.

 

Tomorrow they would call it a wrap, tomorrow would be the last day of shooting BBC Sherlock, Season 4.

It had been more than just a try.


End file.
